fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Nowi (SSB Quantum)
Nowi is a playable character in Fire Emblem: Awakening and is one of three manakete characters in the game. Additionally, she enters Super Smash Bros. Quantum as a unique playable character, complete with transformation abilities. Basic Summary Nowi specializes in agility and recovery, having a large dodge range and multiple mid-air jumps. She also possesses long-ranged smash attacks and special attacks, giving her a long range to attack from. However, she is not very powerful and has relatively low weight. Like , Nowi possesses the Weapon Stamina ability, giving her a limited quantity of times that she may use special attacks, which is listed on the HUD. However, unlike Robin, where each tome has its own stamina, Nowi's specials all thrive off her Dragonstone, which has more stamina than a standard tome. Additionally, Nowi's Down Special, Dragonstone Charge, enables her to regenerate weapon stamina, and her smash attacks do not require energy. Moveset Normal Attacks *Neutral Attack- 4-hit claw combo *Side tilt- Elbow charge *Up tilt- Upwards kick *Down tilt- Karate chop- *Dash Attack- Charging punch Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial- Forward kick *Forward Aerial- Roundhouse kick *Up Aerial- Spinning claws *Down Aerial- Downward headbutt *Back Aerial- Backwards roundhouse kick Smash Attacks *Forward Smash- Dragonstone punch *Up Smash- Dragonstone uppercut *Down Smash- Dragonstone pound Special Attacks Pummel and Throw *Pummel- Punch *Throw- Kick in chosen direction. Others *Idle- Stands in place. Occasionally looks in pocket to check on Dragonstone. *Taunt 1- Throws Dragonstone in the air and catches it. *Taunt 2- Spins and giggles childishly. *Taunt 2- Creates small pink flower in her hand similar to the one that is created during Manakete Transformation. *Ledge Attack- Draconic wing strike. *Floor Attack- Upwards knee strike. Smash Taunts Pit *'Pit:' Alright, so who's the new Smasher? *'Nowi:' Oh, hi! My name's Nowi! *'Pit:' HOLY MOTHER OF PALUTENA SHE IS READING MY MIND!! *'Nowi:' Well, I guess. With all the stuff manaketes can do, I'm not that surprised. *'Pit:' Manakete? *'Palutena:' Ancient beings native to the Fire Emblem universe. They were originally dragons, but took on human form after being hunted and attacked by humans. *'Viridi:' Even in other universes, humans hate nature! It's disgusting! *'Palutena:' Anyways, manaketes can revert back to draconic form for a short time using a relic known as a Dragonstone. *'Nowi:' Hah! Luckily I actually remembered to bring it! Vaike has been rubbing off on me a bit. *'Pit:' I am definitely not looking forward to fighting a dragon. *'Nowi:' Unfortunately, even the Dragonstone has limits. *'Palutena:' Like Robin, she can only use her special attacks a certain amount of times before exhausting the Dragonstone's power. *'Viridi:' She is capable of recharging it at will, but this leaves her exposed, so try to get in a Smash Attack while she's recharging. *'Pit:' So... If I win... Can I keep the Dragonstone?! *'Nowi:' It only works on manaketes, dummy. *giggles* *'Pit:' Darn it. Snake Meta Knight ??? Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:SSBQ Characters Category:Fire Emblem (series) Category:Playable Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Subpages Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Fighters